Blush
Blush is a gorgeous Sky-IceWing hybrid. She was raised without her mother, and only her father's influence. She was named for the warmer, hotter coloring on her cheeks and extremities that mimic that of a natural blush. Biography Blush's mother was a SkyWing named Starling, who had always been desperate to rise in the ranks. She intended on doing so by catching murderers and turning them in for bounty and for honor. The first time she attempted to do so, it lead her straight into the talons of Emperor, a powerful underground IceWing crime lord. They fell in love with each other and Starling made a mistake--and that mistake was Blush. Starling ran away from Emperor, was entered into a SkyWing breeding program and bred before discovering the egg she had laid was not pure SkyWing. She spent a night, trying to figure out what she should do next. Eventually, she came to a rather tragic conclusion. Starling delivered her egg back to the Ice Kingdom at Emperor's door and left, determined to return back to her old SkyWing life. She never returned. Eventually, Blush hatched, and Emperor loved her like any father would love a daughter. He ignored her SkyWing heritage, as it simply reminded him of her lovely mother, who he had never truly lost feelings for. He spoiled her rotten, treating her like a princess. His ideals and morals were eventually pushed onto her, and she began to act almost exactly like him. She looked down upon other dragons that weren't her and was a generally nasty dragon. There weren't many dragons that genuinely liked her, but she didn't care. She was too busy judging others to really reflect on herself. However, it wasn't long before Emperor was caught and imprisoned. Blush managed to escape and the cruel realization that no one she knew would shelter her came crashing over her. So, she fled, deciding that she'd try and find her mother to see if she'd take her in. After a long flight in SandWing territory, she landed in Possibility and found shelter with an IceWing by the name of Mar and a SkyWing by the name of Arnica. Mar and Arnica began to make her feel more empathy and emotion and began to make her doubt everything she had thought. However, Arnica was kidnapped during her visit, and Blush chose to go after her with Mar. They found shelter with a SkyWing-RainWing hybrid named Lorikeet. They then rescued her from her captor and returned back to Lorikeet to wind down. Mar and Arnica returned back to Possibility and Blush remained with Lorikeet before heading back to the Sky Kingdom where she eventually found her mother. She confronted her and Starling denied any relation to Blush. Blush was shocked and hurt at her mother's rejection. She was ashamed and embarrassed as well. She went back to Lorikeet, where he told her of a place she would be welcomed. So, she decided to head to the one location she knew would accept anyone--the Rainforest. She was tempted by the idea of happiness and blending in with the crowd where she could live peacefully. There in the rainforest, she found the worst thing that ever happened to her. She found Dilopho, another SkyWing hybrid. He was crazy, she eventually realized. But it still didn't stop her from falling for him. Her heart was broken and yearning and she thought he could fix it. And before she knew it, she was his wife and second in command of a new crime ring. Thinking that her place was with Dilopho, she chose to stay at his side for a good year or so. However, she still found that she simply wasn't happy. She couldn't get rid of the feeling of emptiness inside her. Like she was missing something even though she had all the wealth and power at her manicured talons. Eventually, Lorikeet found her, baring a gift from Mar--a scroll dedicated to her. He saw how unhappy she was and persuaded her to let him take her away and show her real happiness and peace. They disappeared without a trace from the rainforest. And Dilopho was anything but pleased. He went on an absolute hunt for them, burning and destroying anything in his path. Lorikeet caught wind of his rampage from the SkyWing marketplace and wasted no time in fleeing with his love. Blush and Lorikeet moved to a warm isle near the Kingdom of the Sea, where they spent the rest of their days deeply in love. Appearance Blush is a slim, delicate looking dragon. Her ribs stick out in an unhealthy manner. She has a notably long neck and legs. She has the large wings and build of a SkyWing, but the scales of an IceWing. She also feels very cold, another inherited trait from her IceWing side. She holds herself high and has nearly perfect posture, which makes her look even taller and more elegant than she really is. She also has dark pink freckles sprayed over her body and on the underside of her large wings. She's known as a violet-eyed beauty due to her eye color. Blush likes covering herself in silver and various gems and diamonds. She has a row of oval, white gems embedded into the undersides of her wings and a diamond hanging from one of her earrings and one of her silver necklaces. She has an entire chunk of uncut, sunset colored gemstone strung over her collarbone and multiple bracelets. She has many tail rings, all of which have a pink teardrop shaped jewel attached. She also is never seen without some sort of dark eyeliner. Her talons are kept neat, sharpened, and manicured. Abilities Blush is able to breathe a very weak fire that she normally can't keep up for long. Its more pale pink colored than an average SkyWing's fire. Her wings are very powerful, and paired with her long legs, she's able to move fast on both the ground and in the air. She's also able to withstand the cold and bright lights thanks to her father's genes. She received a basic education when she was younger, and is extremely street smart and quick witted. She'd be able to outsmart even the most experienced SandWings if in the right situation with them. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the same amount of muscle to her. She's considerably weaker than both average SkyWings and IceWings alike, but she still has plenty of knowledge on pressure points and weak spots that she can use in a fight. Personality Blush is very full of herself and rather arrogant at times. She's very prissy and hates to get her talons dirty. When push really comes to shove, she's the first to back down, although she is rather stubborn. Still, Blush always manages to worm her way out of dangerous situations. She's very snotty and judgmental of others and tends to look down upon anyone that isn't her. She's a very dislikable dragon and has few friends. Life influenced by the violence brought on from her father's crime ring has completely numbed her to what other dragons would find horrifying or unacceptable. Still, she isn't as blunt as many believe her to be, and she is well mannered and quite elegant. Blush is observant, despite her poor eyesight. She's rather gullible at times and is absolutely desperate to keep up her act as a proper, almost royal like dragon. She often gets mistaken for a princess of some sort due to her pride and snide. For the first few years of her life, she even saw herself as nothing less than a noble. She's quick to apologize meaninglessly if it benefits her. Beneath her shallow looking surface, Blush actually harbors a deep curiosity and wonder for the world around her, although she prefers not to show it, thinking it makes her appear stupid or uneducated. This being mentioned, she's also extremely self conscious. She cares a ton about what others think of her. Blush has hid her emotions for so long that she became close to becoming a complete and pure sociopath. Luckily, she became in touch with her emotions and had a breakthrough in her adolescence just before the disorder could set itself in stone. Blush is still a bit unfamiliar with the concept of emotions. She's no good at describing how she's feeling or what she's feeling and is unfamiliar with basic names for several complex emotions that she at one point couldn't identify or had never experienced. She gets uncomfortable when dragons open up to her, as she's not very used to it. Relationships Emperor Emperor was one of the few dragons Blush ever got close to and truly loved. The two were near inseparable. Her father gave her anything she wanted or asked for without questioning her. He wished for her to follow in his footsteps and take over his business in crime. Although his ring was taken down, he was quite proud when news reached him and he heard that she had started her own crime ring with another hybrid. He often called her "my little princess" and spoiled her rotten to the point where she began to think of lower class dragons and those different from herself as a completely different species. Mar Originally, Blush did not like Mar in the slightest. She argued with him almost the moment she met him and the only reason she ever became closer to him was when she went to his wife in order to get her wings treated, as they were sore after her long first flight to Possibility. When Mar revealed his mauled face to her, Blush actually vomited. However, it wasn't long before she felt guilt for some of her behavior and went to go speak to him in private. From there, he read her a scroll he was writing about his struggles in Ex-Queen Scarlet's arena to Blush. He helped her achieve her mental breakthrough without quite realizing and is the main cause of her change in heart and personality. Arnica From the moment Arnica met Blush, she didn't take any of her bad attitude or sass. She didn't hesitate to call Blush out or threaten to force her from her home whenever the Sky-IceWing went too far in her antics. Because of this, Arnica earned something worth more than gold--Blush's respect. As time went on, Blush almost seemed to see Arnica as the mother figure she never had, and actually grew to like her enough to where she even helped Mar rescue her from her captors, even though she originally wanted nothing to do with anyone but herself and her own goals. Blush even injured herself via smashing through a window just to help save Arnica. Lorikeet Blush, at first and as usual, didn't like Lorikeet in the slightest. However, she eventually was won over by his chilled out atmosphere and perpetually relaxed appearance and simply treated him with acquaintance like neutrality. When she returned from the SkyWing Kingdom after being rejected by her mother, Lorikeet actually helped comfort her. He began to like her more after seeing what she was truly like on the inside and feeling nothing but pity for her heart wrenching grief. After he pointed her in the direction of the rainforest, he couldn't stop thinking about her for a whole year. Lorikeet was happy when Mar sending his now published scroll with the instructions to deliver it to Blush gave him an excuse to go find her. When he saw her situation, he didn't hesitate to take her out of it. Starling Blush hates Starling for abandoning her and embarrassing her in what felt like the entire SkyWing tribe. Starling simply doesn't want Blush around and doesn't want her getting in the way of her potential career. However, Starling doesn't show mutual hatred to her own daughter. She doesn't want any harm to come her way, but simply doesn't have time to care for a daughter. Animal Animal once offered to kill Blush for Starling. Luckily, Starling said no. Blush has never met Animal. She doesn't actually know that he's technically her step-father thanks to his relationship with her mother. It's rather nice that she doesn't. She probably wouldn't handle the idea of her mother being in love with a cannibal too well. Castaway Neither Blush nor Castaway know of each other nor each other's relationship. Hex Hex doesn't know of his technical relationship with Blush either. Trivia * Blush's eyesight is actually poor compared to other dragons' in general. She needs glasses, but she refuses to wear them, hence why she tends to squint. * Her blood has a purple hue to it. * She has an aversion to being touched by any dragon who isn't her father or Lorikeet. * She never went to school. Her father privately tutored her. * Blush has a weak stomach. * Blush suffered from anorexia nervosa for the first seven or eight years of her life. After living with Lorikeet, she was able to overcome it and start gaining healthy weight again. * She cannot read nor write. * She loves being read and told stories. Her favorite genre is nonfiction. * She secretly lives for thrill, adrenaline rushes, and the sensation of feeling alive. * Blush's violet eye color comes from her father's mother. Gallery ] ] ] ] ] ] ] Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (Squilin) Category:LGBT+